Kirgakure 207: Academy exam Shiro Miryuu
Student answer the call, only to be suprised. SanadaKihaku: -I sat on one of the big trees its branches in the outskirts of our training grounds as i waited on the academy student Shiro Miryuu.I had been asked personally by my Sensei, to take the exam of this new student and see if she was worthy of receiving the Village headband.The first step in becoming a full fledged shinobi of Kirigakure.I looked around hoping she would be here soon. in the meantime i reached into my pouch and took a last glimpse at the scroll, Inkroe had given it to me, so i wouldnt forget what the 6 points i needed to test were. the scroll described the 6 tests in detail and what to keep an eye on while hes performing them. After reading it over one last time i tucked it away and just waited,as i enjoyed the fresh breeze that was blowing between the tree leaves.I drew my kunai from my backpouch and was fiddling with it as i looked over the horizon.- ShiroRinichiro: *slowly made her way towards the training ground, taking small slow steps, extremely careful to where she was stepping. While she was walking straight, Shiro looked left and right, assessing her surroundings. Her father taught her to be on edge at any time, no matter what. As she reached the training ground, she stopped in the middle of it and continued looking around, her hands crossed over her chest. Was she mislead? She was still assessing the situation, unaware of what might come but all she could do was wait for something to happen or someone to arrive* SanadaKihaku: Hmm, ah so shes finally arrived.~I whispered softly under my breath.I slowly got onto my feet as i was twirling the kunai around my right hand its Indexfinger. As i suddenly stopped and grabbed the kunai, like i would a knife. And then there was only a blurr.I had decided to give the girl a taste of one of the most known Techniques in Kirgakure: Silent killing. All the Young girl could hear "as i moved around at High speed" was the winds fresh breeze.My movents were completely soundless. It was impossible that she could even catch a glimpse of me. I suddenly had moved behind her , my drawn kunai-chan against her Neck.-If you were an enemy youd be dead now.~I smirked as i pulled back my hand and putt it away again.~SO you are Shiro Miryuu, i presume?- I crossed my arms as i waited on her reply ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro was indeed unable to sense the male approach her. There was no sound, no movement, only the wind. As he put his kunai chain against her neck, Shiro became paralyzed by fear and a slight trembling could be noticed on her body, but as the male took the chain back, she calmed down and smirked though the smirk could not be seen by the other nin since she was with her back at him. As the male asks about her name, she shakes her head and bending her knees quickly, Shiro performs a jump forward in order to get some distance from him and while in the air she twisted so when landing, Shiro would face the nin. Almost immediately after landing, still in a crouching position she raises her hands and brings them in front of her chest, beginning to perform handseals* "Hitsuji-Mi-Tora.... Bunshin No Jutsu!" *As she performed the technique, a clone 'poofed' right next to her and as the clone appeared, Shiro slowly stood up, followed by the clone and smiled then noded* "Hai. I will fight if I must!" SanadaKihaku: -I tilted my head by her reaction,a suprised look on my face and then i simply laughed.-Hahahaha Fight huh? You wouldnt last very long. But no thats not why were here. I a Kihaku Sanada/Takeda , I am your examinator today. Clones would have been one of the tests, i would be giving you. But sicne you just performed it with flawless detail,we can skipp that one.~I walked over to her, my right hand in my pocket, as i pointed to the large trees.~Next i want you to walk up the bark of that tree ,using your chakra for stability. You have 3 attempts to do so.~I smiled as i lowered my left hand and put it in my other pocket.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro looked at the male nin that introduced himself and as he walked closer to her, laughing at her mentioning about the fight, she said blushing* "Hai! Sensei-sama!" *Afterwards, as Sanada told her to climb that tree using her chakra, she turned around slowly, facing the tree and placing her hands in front of her chest making the tiger seal she focuses on sending chakra to her feet. After finishing sending the chakra flow to her feet, she begins running towards the tree. Shiro manages to successefuly place her feet on the tree's trunk and take a few steps up, but shortly after,her chakra flow was interupted due to her not focusing too much, affraid she might not be able to do it, thus she falls to the ground and upon hitting the ground, she rests on her hands and says* "It's... harder than I thought..."Shiro shakes her head after the fall and slowly stands up, jumping a few times back to take some distance from the tree and as she lands in a crouched position, she makes the tiger hand seal in front of her chest, focusing a bit more on her flow of chakra so that this time she won't fall and embarass herself again. As she finished focusing her chakra flow into her feet, Shiro looks up at the tree and starts running towards it. As she reached the tree, she placed her left foot on the tree's trunk first then her right and started climbing towards the first branch. She finally managed not to fall this time and as she reached the branch, she slowed down and began walking on it, upside-down, rather than running. Finally she stopped and began smiling* "Sensei-sama! I did it!" *She said on a happy tone.* SanadaKihaku: -I simply nodded. My hands moved out of my pockets,as i suddenly and swiftly moved my hands into the Snake sign. my hands moving into the Rat sign without parting them and within a second as i mutterred.~Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique.-Leaves began to twirl around her. I simply appeared to fade away. Suddenly the leaves had vanished. As suddenly Kirigakure SHinobis appeared and were heavily injured. The wounded shinobis were in fact her parents and fellow clan members. as suddenly Unknown Shinobis appeared and started attacking the wounded Shinobi's, Slaughtering them one by one in gruesome manner. If she failed to realize it was merely an illusion and break free from it. She would most likely be traumatized for a good week.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro blinked as the leaves appeared and as they vanished, she released the flow of the chakra in her feet, landing on the ground. She had her eyes closed upon landing and by the time she opened them, the illusion kicked in and all she could see was a field covered in blood. Her father was laying there and in her head he was calling out for help on a low voice, almost like a whisper. Shiro remained paralyzed at the sight of her parents and cousins laying on the groundly, heavily wounded. As the unknown shinobi's appeared and started killing everyone, one by one, Shiro fell to her knees and grabbed her head with both her hands, tears beginning to run down her cheeks and suddenly rivers, crying* "This is not happening... this... can't..." *She continued shaking her head as the unknown shinobi's continued killing her clan one by one. Suddenly she snapped, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. Her face was still soaking wet from the tears but she managed to stand up slow and pulling herself together she remains there, still. Her first attempt to block the flow of her chakra. She managed to do that but then it came the tricky part so when she tried to apply an even greated amount of chakra to break the genjutsu, Shiro fails and upon failing she opens her eyes. The unkown ninjas were still slaughtering her clan so Shiro, between tears, begins looking around for a sharp object. As nothing was nearby, she grabs her blouse on the left hand and uncovers her skin. Shortly after she uncovered her hand, she cries out* "BAKAAA!" *As she cried out, Shiro opened her mouth as much as she could and quickly placing her teeth on her skin, she bites as hard as she can. Her teeth slowly penetrating the skin thus the blood flowing out and slowly covering her hand, some drips even falling on the ground beneath her* SanadaKihaku: -I watched her the whole time. It was easy to notice, she was having trouble.But student or not. I had no planns of going lightly on them.I made her face soemthing this harsh, as an enemy would have done th exact same thing. She needed to be ready for such a thing.~ Get up, your a Shinobi. You cant let a measly Genjutsu break you.~ I would force her to act as i drew my kunai-chain,flinging my kunai aimed straight for her shoulder. slow enough to giver her enough time to do the handseals for body replacement. Wether it hit or not, id Yank the chain, pulling back the kunai. I reeled tyhe kunai back in and put him away again.. looking around to see where she was hiding, if she had escaped, with body replacement.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro stops biting her hand as the chain flies towards her and stares at it for a second. Knowing she would not make the handseals in time, she quickly focuses her chakra in her feet enough to boost her jump a little. After finishing focusing the chakra, she jumps back to buy some time and while in mid air, Shiro begins to perform the handsigns required for a substitution technique. Her hands moving quickly from a seal to another* "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" *As the technique was performed, she swapped places with a log nearby which was situated near a tree thus allowing her to dash quickly behind it and hide. While she was in hiding, Shiro performed another set of handseals, this time deciding to counter his attacks. Even if he wasn't going to give him a chance, she would not give up without a fight and performing a new set of handseals, she summons herself a clone. After the clone appeared she sent the clone to attack Kihaku-sensei hand-to-hand knowing it would fail but while the clone went around the tree and charged and while doing so, Shiro made an attempt to run towards the water. Once she reached the water, without stopping she focused her chakra towards her feet, exactly like how she did with the tree before and then started to run on the water. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the stream and performed the handsigns required for the transformation jutsu while the clone performed a jump and an attempt to punch Kihaku-sensei in the face from the side* "Henge no Jutsu!" *She called out as she performed the transformation technique. Unfortunately right after she transformed, because of her being exhausted and running out of chakra, she falls in the water, her clone dissapears in thin air before even approaching the sensei and her transformation only lasted a few seconds.* SanadaKihaku: hmm, intresting.-I was a bit suprised at her dodge and then a substitution Jutsu.I suddenly spotted a glimpse of something running away and something coming at me.~a clone again , what the fudge is she doing.~I ignored the clone as i dashed after the glimpse i had noticed. Only to find my studen landing ont he water and transforming. but in mere seconds that jutsu vanished as she fell into the water.~Shit,kidds these days._ I jumped down as i molded my chakra landign on the water and quikly grabbing her and throwing her onto my back.I walked back to the edge of and as i touched land adjsuted the chakra flow to my feet and walked up the clifside while carrying the girl, I laid her to rest against a tree. While she rested, i grabbed the headband that was hidden in my flak and placed it in her hand. I turned around and stared at the scenery , my arms crossed.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro, because of her fatigued condition, was unable to say anything when he picked her up from the stream so she remained silent as he carried her, deep in her heart knowing she failed, that she had put her father's name in shame.... As they climbed the cliff, she could only whisper a few words* "Gomenasai, Kihaku-sensei..." *Afterwards she fell into another state of silence until he laid her against a tree and placed the headband into her hand. Shiro remained puzzled. She couldn't figure out why did he give her the headband. In her mind, she failed..... As she watched the headband rather dissapointed by her own performance, she began rubbing her thumb on the metal plate and all she could ask was* "Why?" SanadaKihaku: Because even if you pushed yourself too hard, that you failed the transformation jutsu in the end, you have shown me,that you have potential. And that potential intrigues me, it gives me the desire to help you grow. So starting from this day you are a Genin of Kirigakure and member of Team Kihaku. You have passed the test and proven worthy.I hope you will show me even more potential as time passes.~I smiled kindly as i helped her up .- Now go home and rest up, tomorrow will be a big day shiro.-And with those words i too departed the traininggrounds and returned to my home for the night.- Category:Kirigakure RP 207